<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>什么比病毒还可怕？ by Fat_nerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234829">什么比病毒还可怕？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd'>Fat_nerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>什么比病毒还可怕？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当清晨的第一缕阳光洒在床上时，他们正紧拥着。曾经，一起起床仿佛是个遥不可及的梦，但如今已成为他们的日常。Ian醒来时，他的头正靠在Mickey的颈窝里。<br/> <br/>“ 早-” Ian向他的丈夫说早安，却发现自己的喉咙又肿又痛，几乎无法发出声音。可能是昨晚的口活儿太激烈了吧。然后他突然想起最近出现的病毒，症状有哪些来着？他抓起手机开始搜索。从查到的内容来看，这种病毒似乎很像流感，但他还是决定去看看医生。<br/> <br/>早餐远不能令人满意，因为Ian的喉咙非常疼，几乎咽不下食物。<br/> <br/>“你怎么不吃饭？”Mickey问。<br/> <br/>“没什么，我估计只是有点发烧加嗓子疼。”Ian说着将吃了一半的麦片推到一边，“早餐后我去看医生。”<br/> <br/>“我们他妈的当然得去，听听你的嗓子。” Mickey皱着眉头说。<br/> <br/>************************************<br/> <br/>医生给Ian量过体温之后，只给他开了一些布洛芬。<br/> <br/>“有可能是新冠病毒吗？”Ian问，“我能不能做个测试？”<br/> <br/>Mickey打断说：“我看他得做个测试。”<br/> <br/>“我看用不着。”Sanchez医生耸耸肩说，“你最近和阳性患者有接触吗？”<br/> <br/>“没有。从居家令颁布后，我就一直待在家里。”Ian嘶哑着声音答道。<br/> <br/>“那你呼吸困难吗？”Sanchez医生问。<br/> <br/>Ian摇了摇头。<br/> <br/>“那么你没问题了。”Sanchez医生放下记录表，转过头问Mickey，“你和Gallagher先生是什么关系？”<br/> <br/>Mickey下意识握紧了拳头：“我是他丈夫，怎么了？”<br/> <br/>“就是告诉你一声，研究表明新冠病毒可能会通过舔菊（rimming）传播。”医生面无表情地说道。<br/> <br/>*************************************<br/> <br/>看着Mickey睡午觉的模样，Ian想起了他们的第一次。此时的Mickey正趴睡在床上，他的丰满翘臀吸引了Ian的全部注意。于是，Ian拉开Mickey短裤的松紧带，圆润结实的臀瓣一下弹了出来。Ian先是好好抓揉了一阵，然后将两颊分开。Mickey就在此时一脸幸福的醒了过来。<br/> <br/>“嗯……”他呻吟着。<br/> <br/>Ian一下子石化了。<br/> <br/>虽然Ian服过布洛芬后，感觉自己好多了，但内心深处他始终怀疑自己感染了病毒，看来他最好还是改变计划，别再继续舔吮吸咬了。<br/> <br/>“你他妈怎么这么慢？赶紧继续！”Mickey转过头催促道。<br/> <br/>“也许这不是个好主意，因为我没做测试。” Ian坐起身说，“我可能会把病毒传给你。”<br/> <br/>“但是居家隔离也就打炮这一点乐趣了。” Mickey起身不耐烦的说，“这么多的时间我们怎么过？”<br/> <br/>“也许看看书？” Ian偷偷瞥了一眼Mickey，等待即将来临的暴风骤雨。<br/> <br/>没想到Mickey只是哼了一声说，“行啊。”<br/> <br/>*************************************<br/> <br/>居家隔离期间，每天都是星期天。由于不再日常“运动”，他们的时间似乎太多了。此刻，Ian正在看书，而Mickey则用Ian的手机打游戏。<br/> <br/>“操！！”Mickey拍着脑门骂道，他简直不敢相信自己连输三盘。<br/> <br/>Ian合上手中的书问：“你怎么不用自己的手机玩？”<br/> <br/>Mickey挑着眉毛说：“这也太弱了，我可不要用自己的手机下载低幼游戏。”<br/> <br/>Ian满脸爱意的看着Mickey笑了。这一次，他忍住了想亲Mickey的冲动，但他也不确定自己还能再忍多久......<br/> <br/>*************************************</p><p>Mickey洗完澡，围着浴巾从卫生间回来，手里还拿着两瓶啤酒。他递给Ian一瓶，然后躺下来舒展开身体。他啜了一口啤酒，发出满足的叹息声，“嗯...”。<br/> <br/>Ian的目光热切注视着Mickey吸着瓶口的双唇。看着Mickey水亮红润的嘴唇，Ian的喉结滚动着。他把手放在Mickey的大腿上轻声说：“Mickey”。<br/> <br/>“怎么了？”Mickey被啤酒一口呛住，淡黄色的液体从他的嘴角滴下来，落在他的下巴上，最后流到了他的胸膛。当冰冷的液体经过左乳头时，它立即变硬了。<br/> <br/>“操！”Mickey颤抖了一下，解下腰间的浴巾去擦啤酒。<br/> <br/>Ian瞪大了双眼，他咽了咽口水结结巴巴地说：“穿件衣服吧？”<br/> <br/>Mickey眉头一皱：“我在自己家还用穿衣服？”<br/> <br/>想到Mickey已经不把自己当外人了，Ian不禁笑起来。然而双腿之间的灼热又把他拉回恼人的现实。他一把从Mickey手中抢过浴巾说：“我拿去洗。”接着冲出了卧室。<br/> <br/>Ian关上浴室的门，把衣服随意脱在地板上。他拧开热水，在手上涂了点浴液，就开始抚摸自己的热铁。闭上双眼，他假装这是Mickey的手，但不管怎么努力也不能释放。<br/> <br/>卧室里，Mickey又开始玩之前的游戏。这次，他在Ian的手机里看到了Grinder。想起他们订婚的那晚，Mickey的嘴角微微扬起，后来他一直嘲笑Ian的“约会对象”。 突然，他脑中浮现出一个主意。<br/> <br/>“Ian，Ian！”Mickey一边喊一边穿衣服，他冲到浴室门口拍着门说，“我想到一个价值百万的点子！”<br/> <br/>到了浴室门口，他听到Ian在里面叫他：“Mickey...Mickey...”<br/> <br/>“怎么了？”Mickey问道。<br/> <br/>但是Ian不仅没有回应，反而一直低吟着他的名字：“Mick...”<br/> <br/>Mickey起初感到很困惑，然后他反应过来Ian在浴室里做什么。他坏笑着打开门，正赶上Ian射出来。他假装没看Ian脸上的红晕，继续说道，“我想到一个赚钱的好方法。”</p><p>*********************************<br/> <br/>Mickey是个行动派，可不是什么空谈家。他迅速申请了一个Grinde账号，并上传了Mason Wyler的照片作为头像。<br/> <br/>ID：M＆M豆<br/>签名：有爱的心永远年轻。<br/> <br/>Ian一直在看书，直到他终于忍不住问：“What the fuck,Mickey？有爱的心永远年轻？你他妈是50岁吗？你指望别人相信头像是你本人？”<br/> <br/>Mickey玩味的一笑说：“有时候我怀疑，你Gay Jesus那段故事是骗我的。你怎么会有那么多粉丝？”他捏了捏Ian的脸蛋说：“这叫智商筛选。我们先排除掉聪明人，然后专攻那些相信我故事的蠢人。“他咧嘴一笑，在空中比着引号说，”你懂的，就是我房租和学生贷款那故事。”</p><p><br/>************************************* <br/> <br/>过去的40分钟里，Ian一直在读同一页书，他时不时偷偷查看Mickey。Mickey到底和这些家伙聊了些什么？Ian怎么不知道自己的丈夫还这么健谈来着？<br/> <br/>经过两个小时的“远程网络办公“”。Mickey终于放下手机，打开了笔记本电脑。Ian起初并不十分在意，直到他听到电脑里传来阵阵呻吟声。他一抬头就看到Mickey裤裆里律动的手。“The fuck,Mickey？”Ian皱着眉头问，“你在看黄片？”<br/> <br/>Mickey满脸潮红，双眼紧闭。他喘着气回答：“找头像的时候看到的。”他快速抚弄裤子里的分身，发出一声呻吟，“嗯...真想来一炮啊。”<br/> <br/>Ian的嘴唇动了动，但没有发出声音，他早把自己的书忘了。盯着Mickey快速运动的手。他把自己的手放在Mickey的胯下说：“Mickey，我病已经好了。”<br/> <br/>“算了吧。”Mickey拍掉他的手说，“整件事都是你起的头，那你就继续自己的禁欲游戏吧，别耽误我自己找乐子。”<br/> <br/>“你说真的Mickey？”Ian翻了个白眼说，“你这是在故意惩罚我吗？”<br/> <br/>Mickey坏笑着说，“如果我说是呢？ 反正人一结婚就不在上床了。“他掏出自己的鸡巴，开始快速撸动。高潮的时候，他眼睛直勾勾的盯着Ian：“嗯…太舒服了。”</p><p>**********************************<br/><br/>Mickey最近变得很忙。他每天要花上几个小时在Grinder上聊天，而Ian却对他们聊的内容一无所知，上更别提每天欲求不满的焦躁了，最近Ian感觉自己右手的老茧都变多了。<br/> <br/>受够了的Ian决定改变这种状况，于是今天吃完午饭后，当他们安静地躺在床上时，Ian试图劝服Mickey，他假装随意的开启了话题：“我感觉我得的不是新冠。”<br/> <br/>Mickey的双眼都没离开手机屏幕，他敷衍道：“好啊，恭喜你了。”<br/> <br/>一阵沮丧涌上Ian的心头，但他还是尽力保持冷静。深吸了一口气，Ian继续说：“那我们这禁欲的隔离生活还有什么意义？”<br/> <br/>“我也不知道啊。”Mickey嘲讽道：“你那本娘娘腔的书里怎么说的？<br/> <br/>Ian翻了个身将Mickey压住。他扣住Mickey的双手，将两人的下身紧紧按在一起问，“你感觉这样娘娘腔吗？”<br/> <br/>Mickey笑着推开Ian坐起身说“改天吧？我和我表弟有约了。”<br/> <br/>Ian感觉自己双腿间快爆炸了，他实在不想再惨兮兮的打飞机，今天Mickey无论如何也别想跑。他捏着Mickey的下巴，将两人的嘴唇压在一起，舌尖毫不客气的探入Mickey的嘴里，尝遍Mickey的滋味。当他们的双唇分开时，Mickey已经晕乎乎的，都不记得自己要做什么了。Ian决定抓住机会。他在Mickey的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下，然后在一边吸吮Mickey的耳垂一边低语：“我们可以在床上赖一个下午，一直玩到日落，吃完晚餐，如果你还想要的话，我们可以一直做到日出……”<br/> <br/>Mickey闭上眼睛，双唇微启喘着粗气。看着Mickey若隐若现的舌尖，Ian的喘息越来越重。他把手滑进Mickey的内裤里，Mickey也没有拒绝。Ian以为自己已经搞定了，Mickey却突然睁开眼睛低咒道：“该死，我要迟到了！”<br/> <br/>Ian感到自己的下身又硬又痛。他愤怒地警告说：“Mickey你别太过分，你还记得我是你的丈夫吗？”<br/> <br/>Mickey无奈的叹了口气，“对不起，我的表弟从乌克兰搞到一批口罩。我得帮忙分销。”<br/> <br/>Ian耸耸肩说：“疾控中心不是说，只有一线医护才需要戴口罩么。我感觉医院不收走私的口罩吧。”<br/> <br/>“如果说这26年来我学到什么道理的话，那就是除了自己，不要相信任何人。”Mickey成竹在胸的说：“相信我，这些口罩很快就会卖疯的。对了，我出去的这段时间，你和Grinder上这家伙聊聊吧。“说着他把自己的手机递给了Ian。<br/> <br/>Ian推开Mickey的手喊道：“Mickey Milkovich，我向上帝发誓...”<br/> <br/>Mickey用拇指轻轻摩挲Ian的唇瓣：“乖，你把我这个VIP顾客哄开心。他已经帮我付了这个月的'房租'了。”他抓过Ian的手腕亲了亲他的手背说：“我很快就回来。”</p><p> <br/>自从Mickey离开，Ian一直躺在床上。整整一个星期没做爱！他是怎么沦落到这一步的？Ian懊恼的用手捂住自己的眼睛。这时Mickey的手机响了，一条信息弹了出来。<br/> <br/>吃豆大师：你现在穿着什么？<br/> <br/>在回信息之前，Ian先浏览一下了之前的聊天记录。这家伙一定是个受虐狂，因为Mickey从来没有回过3个字以上，但这家伙已经给他转了500美元，还说要再转更多。这么蠢的人怎么会这么有钱？还有没有天理了？<br/> <br/>Ian翻了个白眼回复：运动裤，怎么了？<br/> <br/>吃豆大师：什么样的运动裤？😏<br/> <br/>Ian：我爷爷的破运动裤，上面还有食物残渣。🙄</p><p><br/>吃豆大师：真扫兴啊，不过我还是想吃掉你，M＆M豆。🤤<br/> <br/>Ian把电话扔到床头柜上，不到五分钟就放弃了这个艰巨的任务。Mickey回来肯定要骂他，但这个家伙实在太变态了，Ian都想吐了，他胸口沉闷闷的睡着了。<br/> <br/>Lip晚上7点叫醒Ian吃晚饭。<br/> <br/>Lip给Ian盛了一盘意面，他问，“Mick去哪儿了？”<br/> <br/>“出门办事去了，不过这会儿也该回来了。” Ian看着大门嘟囔。<br/> <br/>“看来他的小生意走上正轨了，没想到你这么大方，我有点惊讶。”Lip耸了耸肩说，“你是真不担心他去见那些男人？”<br/> <br/>“什么男人？他回自己家了。”Ian漫不经心地答道，“等等，不对啊，你怎么知道Mickey的Grinder骗术？”Ian皱着眉头问，“他告诉你的？”<br/> <br/>“是啊。他几天前告诉我。”Lip点点头。<br/> <br/>“你俩什么时候变成好朋友了？Ian瞥着嘴问。<br/> <br/>“算不上什么好朋友。”Lip轻笑道，“也就是是亲戚之间的闲聊罢了。”<br/> <br/>Mickey直到半夜才回来。他简单和Ian聊了几句就去冲澡了。今天Mickey似乎特别累，围着浴巾就睡着了，头发还湿着。Ian小心翼翼地取下浴巾，尽量不吵醒Mickey，然后轻轻的一点一点的擦干Mickey的头发。接着Ian紧贴着Mickey的后背躺下，安然的睡去了。<br/> <br/>第二天早上，Ian带着恼人的晨勃醒来。他想要动一动，却发现自己的分身卡在Mickey的臀瓣之间，于是他慢慢滑动自己的分身，想要缓解一下自己的难耐的欲望。然而一个星期没做了，他没到5分钟就射了。Mickey就在这个时候醒来了，他嘟囔道：“你他妈在干嘛？”<br/> <br/>自己的精液还在Mickey的屁股上，Ian实在找不到好借口。于是他索性咬住Mickey的耳垂，粗喘着说：“求你了，Mickey，给我吧。”利用自己的精液当润滑，Ian轻而易举的滑进Mickey里面：“就一会儿，我....我速战速决。”<br/> <br/>Mickey忍不住偷笑了。他转过身，双腿缠在Ian的腰上，“速战速决？你敢!”<br/> <br/>Ian笑了，他盯着身下Mickey的双眼说：“我真蠢，还以为自己能忍得住不操你。我现在90%确定自己没感染病毒。”<br/> <br/>Mickey伸出手将两人的十指扣在一起说：“看来这永远是个迷了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>